


Книга, подарившая надежду (The book that gave hope)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Книга, подарившая надежду (The book that gave hope)

Егор, сгорбившись, сидел на стуле. Он то обхватывал голову руками, то просто мотал ей из стороны в сторону, словно не веря в случившееся.  
«Как дальше жить? — размышлял он. — Денег осталось мало; с работы пришлось уволиться… Что же теперь будет?»  
Научный сотрудник, закончивший магистратуру с отличием и уже два года проработавший в местной лаборатории, не представлял дальнейшей жизни без экспериментов, исследований и анализов. Он хорошо зарекомендовал себя, стараясь помочь каждому коллеге; но всё изменилось, когда их профессор решил уехать в Москву, а исполнять его обязанности стала главный бухгалтер.  
Оксана, едва вступив в новую должность, сразу заявила всем, что лаборатория на грани банкротства, и поэтому необходимо пойти на сокращение штата. И увольнять она начала всех, кто был ей неугоден по разным причинам. Егору она заявила прямо, что он много на себя берёт. «Я не потерплю конкуренции! Здесь командовать могу только я! — кричала она. — Так что подписывай увольнение по собственному желанию, или я просто устрою тебе здесь настоящий ад!»  
Егор слишком хорошо знал Оксану, чтобы посметь ей что-либо возразить. Но теперь, спустя несколько часов, ему казалось, что жить дальше бессмысленно.  
«Нужно гнать эти мысли прочь. Нельзя сдаваться! Я должен найти выход и продолжать заниматься любимым делом…» — напряжённо думал Егор. Он решительно поднялся со стула и подошёл к книжному шкафу. Чтение всегда помогало ему расслабиться и упорядочить мысли.  
Научный работник предпочитал фантастику, надеясь, что в будущем он сможет и сам изобрести нечто необычное. Но сейчас он не хотел читать про высокие технологии и полёты в космосе — не то настроение.  
Взгляд Егора выхватил название на корешке одной из книг. «Заря драконов» - он её взял недавно на буккросинге. Кажется, это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Он достал книгу, отметил про себя имя незнакомого автора — Энн Маккефри — и сел на стул, чтобы начать читать.  
…Первый час пролетел незаметно. Целых сто страниц были посвящены прилёту людей на планету Перн, казавшуюся Егору настоящим раем — особенно его привлекало то, что каждый колонист мог обжить собственный уголок и заниматься при этом любимым делом.  
Но во второй части началось нечто ужасное: на планету стали сыпаться некие Нити, пожиравшие любую органику. Егор чуть не закрыл книгу, но любопытство удержало его: захотелось узнать, как люди справились с бедой.  
«Они не отчаялись и не сдались, несмотря ни на что, — сделал он вывод. — Так мне ли горевать? Моя проблема кажется не такой уж и страшной по сравнению с угрозой уничтожения всего живого».  
Как выяснилось, люди использовали наивысшие достижения другой расы в генетике, и создали из живущих на Перне маленьких крылатых ящериц могучих драконов, чтобы те уничтожали Нити огнём. Это достижение настолько поразило воображение Егора, что он продолжал читать, не отрываясь, пока не перелистнул последнюю страницу. «Вот это упорство! — восхитился он. — Благодаря научной мысли и несгибаемому характеру они смогли выжить, да ещё и обрели друзей-симбионтов — оказывается, драконы могут телепатически связываться с человеком!»  
Но ещё больше его привлекла другая способность драконов и файров, из которых они были созданы, — телепортация. Возможность за восемь секунд преодолеть огромное расстояние потрясла Егора. И тут он вспомнил, ради чего профессор уехал из их небольшого города в Москву — там как раз начали заниматься изучением квантовой телепортации.  
Благодарно посмотрев на книгу, подсказавшую верное решение, Егор резко встал со стула и начал собирать вещи. Он решил рискнуть всем ради появившейся у него новой мечты — работать вместе с профессором и добиться того, чтобы каждый человек смог телепортироваться на большие расстояния.  
…Спустя много лет Егор добьётся своего и не только сам научится телепортироваться, но и передаст знания всему человечеству. И при этом он никогда не расстанется с книгой, подарившей ему надежду и дорогу в новую жизнь.


End file.
